


Attracted to the Monkey

by KittenWolf29



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Boys Kissing, Confusion, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenWolf29/pseuds/KittenWolf29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo doesn't understand why he's seeing Goku in a new light.  Goku just wants Sanzo to accept and give in to their mutual wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attracted to the Monkey

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Saiyuki. Minekura Kazuya does.  
> Probably won't be very long.  
> Oh, and if anyone recognizes me... I'll try but I'm whimsical.

Chapter One

 

Sanzo had once again caught himself unwillingly watching the saru as he moved. It was utterly maddening and confusing, this sudden fixation on Goku's physical traits. Why the fuck was he just now noticing that Goku was almost his height and would no doubt grow at least a little more… most probably close to matching his own 5''10 height. Or the way Goku's already brown skin had gotten richer or how his body seemed more of a fighter's, not overly muscular but balance and toned, than that of a gawky teenager as it had been just a year ago.

Disturbed by the way his thoughts were progressing, Sanzo hurriedly got up from where he'd taken a seat on a log as the others' sat up camp, as they had been unable to reach a town today and were forced to camp out for the night, Sanzo stalked over to the middle of the campground, picked up the laundry basket without a word and stomped off sight to the nearby river.

Stunned, Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku watched with disbelieving eyes as their usually unhelpful and arrogant leader tromped out of view with their laundry. 

“Uh, what just happened?!” Goku asked, sounding confused and worried as he looked around him warily..

That was understandable considering what had just happened. Sanzo had very rarely ever helped with the daily chores… actually he'd only ever helped when there had been no other choice. None of them could fathom why Sanzo would willingly go to do the laundry... especially all of theirs' as well as his own, so in the rest of the Ikkou's minds something horrible was no doubt going to happen.

“Hahaha, I must say Goku, that while unprecedented, perhaps Sanzo has decided to assist us… for some unknown but no doubt salient reason of his own.” Hakkai answered with his familiar comforting smile, though neither Gojyo or Goku were fooled into believing that he wasn't unsettled by Sanzo's uncharacteristic behavior, the third one in as many weeks.

“Yeah, but 'Kai, our fearless Sanzo-sama has been actin' weird for awhile now.” Gojyo pointed out, unnecessarily.

A sudden but slight sharpening in that smile that only Gojyo could read had the half-youkai cringing backward somewhat. Before anything else could be said between the two roommates, an uncharacteristically quiet and hesitant voice asked.

“Is somethin' wrong wit' Sanzo? Do ya think he's sick or somethin'?” The normally cheerful and bouncy teenager asked.

Turning gentle and understanding green eyes on the 'youngest' of their group, Hakkai made a small humming sound that indicated that he was thinking and would answer when he was done. Or so it seemed obvious to the ones who had known and were close to him for a long time as the entire Ikkou were to one another… to be able to read each others' quiet quirks or unsaid words.

As his troubled companions were discussing his unusual mannerisms, Sanzo was actually washing the dirty clothes he'd brought with him as he tried to pinpoint when he had started to look at the saru in a way that wasn't at all acceptable for a guardian to notice their charge.

Unnerved when he couldn't find an answer, which could only mean that he had noticed Goku long before he himself had realized… which had been some time after he'd rejoined the rest of the Ikkou and that had been three weeks ago.

“Dammit!” Sanzo muttered, agitated and disgusted with himself. 

'What the fuck is going on with me?! How can I even look at Goku in such a fucking way! I've never looked at anyone in such a way… so why now? And why Goku?!' Sanzo asked himself, honestly not understanding and more than a little freaked out by this sudden turn of events inside his own mind.

Absentmindedly, still doing the small amount of laundry, since they couldn't very well do the whole load when they had to leave tomorrow and the sun would set in a few hours, Sanzo kept up pondering his sudden unexpected realizations.. though he received no answers for any of his internal questions.

A while later, found the entire Sanzo-ikkou, back in their normal positions with Goku and Gojyo collecting firewood, Hakkai gathering his cooking utensils and hanging up the dripping laundry, while Sanzo sat and read his newspaper as he smoked. None would admit how relieved they were… especially Gojyo, who normally would make a few comments about lazy monks who thought they were too good to do normal work like everybody else.

Later that night as they were getting ready for bed, Hakkai noticed that Sanzo seemed distracted and tense again. This worried the healer as he had been the one to first catch how off Sanzo was acting a few weeks ago. Deciding that he had put his inquires off long enough, Hakkai determined that it was time to find out what was bothering the usually temperamental but stoic monk who rarely allowed himself to be so outwardly vulnerable in front of even them.

Catching the monk's eye, Hakkai silently indicated that he wanted to talk to Sanzo. Reluctant and irritated but unsurprised, Sanzo agreed, knowing that if he didn't accept then Hakkai would track him down regardless. This way might be more painless, though honestly Sanzo wasn't entirely unsure if he didn't want the calm healer to help him.

Surprised by the unexpected easy capitulation, as Sanzo was well-known to be the most stubborn and hardheaded of them all, Hakkai grew more worried by this almost weary acceptance.

Sitting down next to usually irritable and irascible monk, Hakkai said simply, making sure to keep his tone calm and nonthreatening;

“May we talk tomorrow? I am quite positive that by this time tomorrow that we will have reached a town and an inn we could stay in.”

“Hmph.” Sanzo accepted.

“Thank you, Sanzo.” Hakkai said softly as he got up to go to bed, knowing that tomorrow might reveal why Sanzo had been acting so atypical lately.  
The next day, it was nearing the end of the day when the momentary quiet was interrupted by a loud, whining voice, asking.

“I'm hungry! Hakkai, are we almost at th' town?!” Goku whined, leaning against the back of Sanzo's seat to better see if there was a town in front of them.

He cheered when he saw the town as Hakkai answered in an obvious affirmative, though he also gently scolded the excitable teen not to move around so much. Happy that they were getting food soon, Goku just shrugged and moved away, though not without 'accidentally' brushing his hand against Sanzo's soft golden hair, waiting to see if Sanzo would react.

Lately this had been happening more and more as well, Goku 'accidentally', touching the golden-haired monk. Goku couldn't seem to help himself as he just felt more and more like he wanted to touch the fierce and strong sanzo priest. Goku didn't understand why exactly, but he followed his instincts anyways, because he wanted to and besides he tried really hard not to be super obvious about his increase in touching Sanzo. He knew that if Sanzo had caught on that it was all on purpose by now, the ass-kicking monk would whack him with his harisan, so the saru believed that he got away with it.

That wasn't the case, though. Sanzo had noticing that Goku was deliberately touching him more… he just couldn't bring himself to stop the daring saru. Though one to avoid reflection, Sanzo has already accepted that he craved Goku, though it drove him increasingly antsy and testy… as well as aroused, though Sanzo didn't like admitting that last one.

The rest of the day passed just like all the others, checking into the inn only to find that only two rooms were available and that Goku and Gojyo would be sharing as would be Hakkai and Sanzo. At dinner, Goku and Gojyo fought over food while Sanzo hit them with his harisan and yelled at them to shut up and Hakkai ate with his polite, unassuming smile on his face.

After they finished, they said good night and headed up to their rooms. It was time for the questioning that Sanzo had been dreading all day. He still didn't know whether he wanted to talk to Hakkai about his realizations about Goku or not, but recognized that he would have little choice in the matter. However, Sanzo was determined that he would extract a promise from the healer not to tell that kappa, Gojyo, anything he told him. Sanzo refused to be teased by that lech.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

“Honestly, Jiroshin. Konzen is just too much sometimes. He really should just make a move on that pet of his or he'll just grow more and more irritable waiting.” Said the Merciful Goddess, as se lounged in hir gilded chair, as always watching her favorite four troublemakers.


End file.
